User talk:Balthus Dire
Question Mr. Dire, first of all thank you for being a person in the high ranks that a regular editor can trust. Now, with all the ongoing events, which categories could we expect getting removed? Frostare (talk) 18:39, March 22, 2013 (UTC) "Maternal illains" is not always the same as "Mother of Hero', so why did you delete the latter? Mrs. Baylock is a maternal villain, but she's not even a parent; she's just a nanny. Also, being a mother of the hero doesn't always mean she'll be a maternal villain, as she could have simply abandoned him at birth. In short, please put "Mother of hero" back.Pyromania101 (talk) 18:00, April 8, 2013 (UTC) Categories OK Balthus Dire, I understand. Walt Disney, Jr. 00:02, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Same here. Garfield1601 (talk) 00:08, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Got it, thanks! Glad to read it and thanks for replying! I didn't know that we had in common that we're both not native english speakers, my main language being spanish, Latin American spanish, mind you. To tell the truth I was aware of the no new categories rule ever since I started to contribute for the wiki, but with so many new ones getting accepted I started to ponder whether the rule was still valid or obsolete but unchanged, just as the wiki's main page was for some time, and maybe I was just following that rule blindly. So I ventured to create a new category that I found myself coming back to and was not present, Idealists. It made me happy when other users added more entries to it because that helped me confirm that it was indeed needed, but now with all of this going on I'm certain that some measures are to be taken so do as you may and if I happen to find you or any mod deleting all the entries for a to-be deleted category, I'll gladly help out! Again thank you for replying in such a nice manner! I dunno if Non-disney Villains is already deleted but that would be a good start to check and mark as CfD. (I mean really? Villains that are NOT made by a company? Heh...) Frostare (talk) 07:11, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Concerning a Vandal Hello sir. I hate to bring up that sort of stuff, but I felt I had to talk to an admin here to inform that a certain user, User:MuppeTickeler, is a vandal with an absolute terrible record. Ask anyone on Alien Species Wiki (where I'm an admin) about the guy and everybody will concur that he is mad, stubborn and hard to deal with. He has edited under many names there, including Ghostytreat, Terrific Joker, Crazy Diddy Kong among others. He has a tendency of making things up, ignoring warnings not to make things up, pretending to concur to warnings and then doing exactly the same things over and over again, etc... Many of his aliases have been banned there and yet he keeps coming back. I was appalled to find out that he is editing here on Villains Wiki now so I felt it best to let you know and keep an eye on him, as he is already adding madness to the page Frackles and has added it back after it being removed twice (once by me, once by another user). Again, sorry for taking up your time, but I really felt you should know. -- BlueFrackle (talk) 21:21, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Categories Order Ok. I don't have a problem with that, I mean you know I trusted you too & don't have anything against you. I know I'm not perfect. Shoot, I still tryin' to keep my whole apartment completely clean even in case the apartment's management & the city would come again to inspect for 20 minutes as they did last Thursday while last week @ my work enviroment was extremely busy with the seniors & the Special Olympics awards ceremony. It was hectic, my friend. Very hectic. Anyway yeah sure, Go right ahead. They're still yours. & now you've mentioned it, the fixing/changing category order thing becomes a little bothersome sometimes. If you need anything, let me know, Balthus Dire. Thanks in advance. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 14:20, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Merging template Is it possible for you admins to make a merging template? I know merging =\= deletion. For example, I want Chris Bradford and Dogpound merged together. --DragonDude83 (talk) 16:21, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Hello & Good Morning Hello & good morning. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 14:40, March 29, 2013 (UTC) I'm also lettin' ya know that I am only removin' the 2 movie categories "Fading of the Cries Villains" and "Warriors of Virtue Villains". I thought it'll be enough & all but I was dead wrong. So I'm settin' things right. - best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 17:30, March 29, 2013 (UTC) All done. The 2 categories have been currently deleted as we speak. I just wanna thank you for settin' me straight, Balthus Dire. You are a true friend. :-) - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 18:50, March 29, 2013 (UTC) New Category i should add Evil Stepparents or not ? by --Jinierules (talk) 02:06, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Thank you Thanks for lifting the ban, Balthus and for accepting the apology. Good to be back. I'll follow the rules from now on. Happy Easter! StarWizardWars (talk). (Billist (talk) 17:02, March 31, 2013 (UTC)) I don't know if I'm doing this right. But I seriously find no reason to delete my page on MTV Best Villain category. I guess you gave me a good reason I wouldn't be acting like such a jerk now. I did this wrong didn't I. Sorry StarWizardWars. I'm gonna quit Villains wiki. too many mistakes. Dear Balthus Dire I'm apoligize to state this, but I think Rex from Sabrina, the Teenage Witch is a villain/antagonist because he kidnapped Salem and thought he (aka Stinky as named by Rex) was his pet even if he's not. He keeps lying despite that his mother thought he had no cat while talking to Sabrina. In the Christmas Special, he also seemed to be kind and friendly at first, but then turned out to be a spoiled brat who was not only stealing a cat, but being cruel to him aswell. Not to be rude but I worked pretty hard on the page itself and if the article is brought back, I'll add the "Con Artists" category to the article. If you say he's still not a villain, then we should compare him to characters like Sid Phillips and Stewie Griffin. The last thing I'm about to say on this paragraph has nothing to do with what I'm talking about but I 100% understand what your response was on my talkpage. Written from your friend, Garfield1601. Garfield1601 (talk) 18:12, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Tak and the Power of Juju Villains When you mentioned "One game is not enough for a category", what exactly would that mean? Tak had four sequels- *Tak 2: The Staff of Dreams *Tak: The Great Juju Challenge *Tak and the Guardians of Gross *Tak: Mojo Mistake. Plus he has his own tv series which is titled after the original game (I admit the tv series may not have been that good due to the low ratings). When it comes to crossover villains, we need all the worlds those villains invaded even if some worlds aren't as popular as the others. Can you please block Mctalwolfer? He has recreated the Jeff Fungus article which you have deleted before, and he spams categories on the Henry J. Waternoose III article, such as the "Mass Murderer" category. Waternoose did not kill anyone in the film. Garfield1601 (talk) 08:50, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Ok, I will make sure I come to you when I need help with anything. thanks :) LtFantasmic I'm sorry you have to put the Harry Wormwood on lockdown after what the new guy LtFantasmic did. He just won't listen, even to me. & it's bad enough he also ruined quotes as such as Mr. Harry Wormwood's famous catchphrase with his name misspelled. This is gettin' annoying. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 23:15, April 6, 2013 (UTC) You're right. I'm sorry. I've lost my cool there, but that dude can't see where his mistakes are leading. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 23:20, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Just out of curiousity, how many pages is necessary to have a catagory? General MGD 109 (talk) 22:30, April 10, 2013 (UTC) I understand where your coming from, those seem valid reasons, and thank you for replying to my question so quickly. General MGD 109 (talk) 20:20, April 11, 2013 (UTC) Categories with too few pages Just HOW many pages does a category need to have? Lord O' Darkness (talk) 04:02, April 21, 2013 (UTC)